100 Theme Challenge- Hetalia
by Lazay Woman
Summary: HongIce 100 Theme Challenge. Iceland and Hong Kong realize they're gonna be parents. Are they prepared for the life of a parent and the challenges it comes with it? What will the Nordic and Asian countries say about this? What will the other countries think about this new development, never having experienced a country being pregnant before, let alone a male? Yaoi. (Brotherly love)
1. Crash

_A/N: ~Okay, so I know I am very bad at updating things, but I really had a brainstorming idea. I found this thing about a 100 theme challenge. I saw hummerhouse do this, but I didn't know it was a thing. Anyways, reading the chapter titles, I saw one named 'Tea' and couldn't help but think of Iggy from Hetalia. So, then as I kept reading, I had an idea. What about a FrUk fiction? Well, I looked up to see if it was done and saw someone started it a few years ago, but didn't finish. So, since I wanted to do something without it having been even sorta done, I thought 'Oh My God. HongIce.'. So, yeah. I spent all of the other night planning it out sorta, so I can't really back out of this. I will try to do a chapter once a week. If I fail to do so, please do not assume me dead. I just suck at updating. Anywho, I will leave now and let you get to the chapter. Enjoy!~_

Chapter 1: Crash

It was another calm, quiet day at the Icelandic's home. Hong Kong, Iceland's boyfriend of 2 years, sat at the kitchen table drinking green tea.

It was a habit of his, having lived with England for so long, but he didn't mind it. In fact, he liked having his morning tea in the quiet of early morning.

Sipping on his tea, he went to turn to the next page in the newspaper when a sudden crash, followed by a scream from upstairs made him drop his cup.

Hong Kong, recognizing his lovers voice, dropped the newspaper and ran to go help Icey. Racing up the staircase, he wondered what had happened to the little Icelandic.

Stopping at the top of the stairwell, he looked for the source of the noise and, glancing at the shut bathroom entrance, quickly went over and slammed open the door.

There, leaning heavily against the marble counter, was Iceland. His face was pale and his expression one of fright as he looked at nothing in particular. The weird thing was that he didn't even acknowledge Hong Kong's presence. He was too busy being panicked to notice.

"Iceland, what's wrong?" Hong asked, hurrying over to place his hands on the Icelandic's shoulders in an effort to calm him.

Ice just stood there, frozen as he tried to comprehend what Hong just asked. When the words made it into Icey's shocked mind, he carefully moved so he could look at the Asian.

"Hong... Kong? I... I... l-look." Ice managed out as he moved away slightly so he could lift up his baggy white shirt he always wore to bed.

"What is it you want me to look-" Hong Kong stopped talking as he looked in surprise at the Icelandic's stomach. It was rounded almost, but not in the 'you need to work out more often' way. It was swollen a bit, and a few stray stretch marks were seen.

_'It...It couldn't be...' _Hong Kong thought as he looked at the pale, rounded stomach in shock.

"I...I think, I'm pregnant."

_**TBC...**_

_A/N: ~Oh my, that surprise though! Yeah, when reading the chapter titles, I had a lot of 'what if' moments and 'what the hell did I just do?!' moments. It was... interesting, to say the least. I do feel like I may go to hell after this, but oh well. SCREW THE LOGIC! ICEY IS PREGGO! Anywho, I hoped you liked this first chapter. See ya, Friends.~_


	2. Dim

_A/N: ~Hello again guys. Like I said, here is the next chapter. Honestly, it took a while to think of what to write, but I had a brainstorm and here it is. Enjoy!~_

**Chapter 2: Dim**

"Maybe this isn't such a great idea." Ice said as he coward behind his boyfriend, not wanting to knock on the door.

Hong Kong turned around and patted Icey's head in comfort. "It'll be fine. Like, don't worry so much." And, before Iceland could protest, knocked loudly on the wooden door.

Not having to wait long, Sweden opened the door wide to let them through. Having been expected, the reluctant Iceland and bored Hong went inside.

"W'nt t' t'ke 'ff th' c't? (Want to take off the coat?)" Sweden asked, looking at the Icelandic's baggy jacket he wore.

Icey shook his head no, and Sweden didn't push it further. He never did.

Inside the living room, the other Nordics all were sitting patiently, waiting for the young couple.

Well, all except Norway were patient. The Norwegian was fidgeting in his seat, obviously not comfortable with having to wait for his brother. When he heard Iceland had some news for all of them, he had been wondering all day on what it could be.

Denmark was eager to know what it was too, but knew he would get the information sooner or later and that it probably wasn't really exciting, since it was from Iceland. So, he wasn't jumping up and down in his seat like he usually does.

Finland was calm as usual, smiling brilliantly when seeing the young countries. He wasn't worried in the slightest, and thought it would be good news he would receive from them.

As soon as everyone was seated, it went dead silent, everyone looking at Iceland expectantly.

Iceland was sweating bullets when he realized he had to say something. He didn't want to be the one to deliver the news, especially to his over-protective older brother who tends to over react to things.

Looking at his Asian boyfriend, who nodded in encouragement, Icey took a deep breath and said bluntly, "I'm pregnant."

All was quite. Nobody moved or said a word. Even time seemed to go still for a moment as the news hung in the air.

It was Finny who smiled, being the first to speak. "Really? Oh that's great! I'm so happy for you two!" Standing up, he went over and hugged the surprised Icelandic.

Right after, Sweden followed suit and placed his hand on Hong Kong's shoulder. "C'ngr'ts. (Congrats)"

Denmark grinned at the two. "I always knew you were the bottom, Ice." Standing up, he slapped Hong Kong on the back and said, "Congrats you two!"

Iceland blushed at the surprisingly happy response he got from his family, but then looked over at his brother, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Um... Norge?" He asked quietly, wondering if he was okay.

"You're... pregnant?" Norway said, as though the words didn't sound right on his tongue. "You're... pregnant..."

Iceland stood up and went over to the shocked Norwegian. "Nor-"

Suddenly, Norway stood up and practically ripped open the Icelandic's baggy coat, lifting up the shirt underneath only to suck in a sharp breath in shock.

All stared at the big, rounded stomach of the Icelandic in surprise. He looked to have been months into the pregnancy.

Norway looked at the swollen tummy of his little brother, anger bubbling inside as Iceland looked at him in concern and confusion.

"Norge, what's wro-"

"What did he do to you?" Norway asked quietly, barely audible. As he said it, the lights flickered and dimmed slightly, Norways aura taking on a purple color.

"What do you mean? ...Norge?"

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?! WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO?!" Norway suddenly yelled, the lights suddenly dim to black, blue flames taking its place.

Flinching, the Icelandic said timidly, "N-nothing. What do you mean?"

"HONG KONG! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?! WAS IT SOME KIND OF BLACK MAGIC? HOW. DID. THIS. HAPPEN?!"

All the other Nordics have backed up to the other side of the room, having not seen their usually calm and collected friend lose it like this.

"HONG KONG, YOU BASTARD!" Norway yelled, running over and slugging the Asian hard in the face.

Even Hong didn't anticipate this reaction.

TBC...


	3. Futile

_A/N: ~And here is chapter 3 for you all! I left you guys with such a cliff hanger last time, but now it is time to show you the next part. Enjoy!~_

**Chapter 3: Futile**

"Norge, stop!" Icey exclaimed, starting to run over there to help when Finland grabbed him and held him back.

"Don't!" He whispered harshly. "We don't know how much control Norway has over himself right now. He might accidently hurt you and the little one."

Looking at the determined and worried face of Finny, and the concerned ones of Sweden and Denmark who stood right next to Iceland in a protective manor, Icey could only look on in horror as his brother threw fists at his lover.

He knew Norge only did things like this to protect him, but he wasn't a child anymore. He could take care of himself.

It was when Hong Kong pinned Norway to the ground in a tight body lock when everyone moved a bit to let Icey by, staying close just in case.

"Like, why did you do that?" Hong Kong asked, bored expression on his face. It was times like these that Icey was glad his partner was a master at martial arts. "I don't know how to do black magic, or even just magic."

"You hired someone!" Norway practically hissed back, looking as a rabid cat would, but x10.

Iceland timidly walked forward and bend down so his face was close to his elder brother's. "Big Brother, I promise that Hong Kong didn't mean for this to happen."

Norway's eyes flashed with hesitance, as though he wanted to believe those words before they turned to one of distrust. Weird thing was, even though Norway was looking at Iceland, the distrust wasn't directed at younger brother at all.

It was what Norge said next that who it was directed to became obvious.

"Get rid of it."

Iceland blinked, not comprehending what he just said. "Of what?"

"That thing. Get rid of it." He said, teeth ground together in frustration.

Icey didn't understand the words Norge just spoke, as though they were some jumbled form of letters that made no sense.

He looked over at Hong for an answer, only seeing a pained expression. Looking over at the Dane and Swede, who were ones of shock, it wasn't until he looked at Finland's shocked and angry face that the words finally sank in.

Get rid of it.

That thing.

The baby.

Norway wanted to get rid of the baby.

"B-But why?" The Icelandic whispered, mind clouded and vision hazy.

"Why?" Norge asked, incredulous. "It is black magic. We don't know what that thing is."

Icey barely heard the words his brother spoke as his mind spun.

His baby.

HIS baby.

"Y-you want to k-kill... m-my baby?" Icey whispered, his ears ringing.

Norway looked at Iceland with an apologetic face. "Don't think of it that way. It isn't a baby. It's a thing formed from bla-"

Icey couldn't hear the words Norway spoke anymore. No matter how much he tried to understand, it was futile. He just couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Icey saw the room spinning, wondering slightly what was going on.

"M-my baby..."

When Iceland felt the floor disappear, he didn't pay attention to all the Nordics rushing over to catch him.

He could only think, 'Why my baby?' as he cradled his stomach with his hands.

All going black.

_**TBC...**_

_A/N: ~Oh no! Norge, what are you saying? Anyways, sorry if this is a lot to take in. It is suppose to be full of angst-y stuff. I am not use to writing such stories, so I apologize if it is offensive or badly written. Anyways, see ya Friends!~_


	4. Erratic

~And here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy.~

**Chapter 4: Erratic**

_**Flashback:**_

The night was quiet as Iceland stood on his balcony, looking at the Icelandic sea below.

The sky had taken on a red orange hue as the sun, now in the horizon, began to set.

"Hey Ice."

Icey didn't need to turn to know it was Hong Kong who spoke. He continued watching the sky as his asian boyfriend walked over to stand next to him.

"Like, it's a nice sight."

The Icelandic boy nodded, saying nothing.

They stood in comfortable silence, waves crashing against the cliffside the only sound heard.

The sun was almost completely set, the sky now beautiful shades of purple and blue as stars sprinkled the night.

A sudden cold breeze made the asian shiver, moving close to put a protective arm around Iceland. Icey was always warm. "Like, let's go inside."

Iceland said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Hong Kong's waist, nuzzling his face in his chest.

The Asian reciprocated the action, in turn sitting his chin on Icey's head of soft, white hair.

Both said nothing for a moment, just enjoying their shared embrace.

Iceland moved his head to look up at his boyfriend, eyes reflecting the sky as he said, "Hong Kong, make love to me."

Hong need not hear any more as he placed a gentle and lingering kiss to Icey's soft, compliant lips.

Pulling back, the Icelandic grabbed Hong Kong's hand and led him into the house to his bedroom, where nothing but soft moans and erratic breathing were heard.

Their bodies so entangled they were seemingly one being.

Their hearts beating as one.

_**The next morning:**_

Iceland awoke to find himself laying across Hong Kong's chest, feeling the most complete he has ever felt in a long time.

Probably ever.

He felt comfortably warm as he layed across Hong's torso, finger lazily tracing the Icelandic's spine.

Both were awake and unwilling to move an inch, let alone get out of bed.

When Icey's cell phone went off, the ringtone he set for Norway interrupting their pleasant silence, he sighed. "I should probably answer that."

Nodding, Hong moved his arm off of Icey to let him up, watching his pale skined lover answer the call.

Not really paying attention to the conversation, Hong Kong studied Iceland's naked bodice, smiling at the memory of last night.

"What are you smiling at?" Icey asked, interrupting Hong's reverie.

Smirking, he answered nonchalantly, "Just admiring the view."

Blushing, the Icelandic said, "Well stop. I have to go shopping with Norge today."

"Well, you could do that. Or, you could come back to bed." The Asian country said, opening his arms in invitation.

Iceland paused, considering before shaking his head. "No, Norge will come barging down the door if I try to skip out."

Turning around to get his clothes, Icey didn't notice Hong Kong until his arms were wrapped gently around his neck, nuzzling his head in the Icelandic boy's hair.

"Hong, what is it?"

The Asian boy said after a moment, "I'm glad we waited."

Icey smiled shyly at his words. "Me too. But, I am still going shopping."

Hong Kong grinned, letting go of Iceland with a resigned sigh. "Thought so, but still it like sucks. I suppose I can hang with Korea today."

"That's the spirit. Now, stop sulking and let me get ready."

"I am totally already for round two."

Iceland rolled his eyes, blushing. "Just go drink your damn tea or something."

Hong smirked, but complied and, after pulling on some jeans over his boxers, headed downstairs.

Icey smiled to himself and murmured, "What am I gonna do with that idiot?"


	5. Loved

**_Chapter 5: Loved_**

"Hey Norge, ya comin ta bed?"

Norway didn't move. Didn't even acknowledge the Dane's presence as he sat in the kitchen with his untouched coffee in front of him, being stared into intensely as the Norwegian was in deep thought.

Sighing, Denny walked over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Norge, thinkin about it isn't gonna help."

Norway didn't say anything, but his body stiffened at the memory of his little brother. His cute, small, naïve little brother who just didn't understand why Norge reacted the way he did. Remembering his Island, stomach bulging and completely self-unaware of the dangers, brought Norway to boiling anger.

It was the memory of his darling brother with hands on his stomach in a protective hold, looking at the Norwegian with a mix of shock, fear, and overwhelming negative emotions that a stab of pain ridden with guilt washed over Norge.

What made him angry was the fact that Icey wasn't scared for himself or even the damn Asian. He was scared for IT. FOR that THING growing inside Iceland. Eating away at his life force while Icey smiled through the whole damn thing.

It made the Norwegian hate himself even more.

Denmark, unaware of Norway's thoughts, went on to say, "Norge, it isn't your fault. Ice will be alright. I mean, it's just a baby-"

Suddenly the Norwegian stood up and jabbed his finger at the annoying Danish man. "You don't even fucking know! My brother is in danger and I can't do anything to help! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT FUCKING HURTS YOU FUCKING DANE?! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

The Dane wasn't surprised by the words that flew from Norge's mouth, and unflinchingly stared back at his lover who was so raw with emotion.

Taking his face between his hands, the Dane leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Norway's forehead. "You're right Norge. I'm sorry."

"No you're not you insensitive prick! You know nothing!" The Norwegian said with reduced anger, eyes pricking with tears that wanted to escape his always closed off tear duct.

Denmark only kissed Norway's face, murmuring, "You're right." and "I'm sorry." whenever his lips weren't connected to skin.

"You don't know what it's like... to know your lillebror is in danger... and can't do anything about it... You don't!" Norway chocked out the last part as dry sobs racked him.

The Dane said nothing as he kissed the hot tears away before they could fall. "S'okay. I got ya."

The Norwegian hated how vulnerable he was. How this idiot Danish man could make him take off his mask, baring his soul as he let himself fall into the arms that always made him feel stupidly safe. As though his worries were washed away by the tall, idiotic Dane.

Norge doesn't believe in such things as love. But, if he could connect to how he felt right then outside of the anger and grief, it would be love.

He felt so incredibly and ridiculously loved by this stupid Danish idiot.

**_TBC..._**

_~Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to make sure the other Nordic's are in the story. Anyways, make your own opinion of Norway and I shall see ya later. See ya Friends.~_


	6. Soft

**Chapter 6: Soft**

_Back to Hong Kong and Iceland:_

Iceland took a sip of his freshly made coffee, sighing in contentment as the liquid warmed him almost immediately after it slid down his dry throat.

He sensed rather than saw his boyfriend head inside through the door behind him, relief washing over him as he felt the stress begin to deplete. He no longer felt the need to protect his blind spot.

"Hey Ice. You're still up." It wasn't a question Hong asked as he placed his suitcase on the floor, starting to unbutton his overcoat.

"Yeah." Icey said, turning to face the Asian as he placed the heavy coat on the rack beside the door.

"So, how was work?" Iceland asked, changing the subject as he watched Hong walk over to make himself a cup of tea.

"Like usual." He said, hanging his tea packet on the side of the cup on the inside, allowing the flavor seep into the hot water below.

Icey only nodded as he took another sip of his coffee, savoring the flavor and warmth. Hong noticed this and smiled lightly. "Another cup of your 'special coffee' Ice?"

Iceland looked over at his boyfriend and allowed a small smile. "You should try it. It's good."

"Nah. I hate coffee and it makes it worse that it's liquorish flavored." Hong Kong said, inwardly shuddering at the memory of when he first tried the disgusting candy. He wondered just how bad the Icelandic's taste buds were to find that stuff delicious.

Iceland pouted, "What's wrong with liquorish?" He asked, setting his cup down.

Hong laughed lightly at the pouting Icey. "Oh, nothing to you. I'm just worried that if you eat anymore, you'll become liquorish."

Iceland continued pouting. "S'not my fault that it tastes good." He grumbled, going to make himself another cup.

"Aw, don't be like that Ice!" As Hong said this, he gently pulled the Icelandic to him in a nice hug. "You're totally cute when pouting."

Sighing, Iceland grumbled something about how mean the Asian was, but allowed the hug.

"Icey, you're so soft. Like a little fluffy kitten." Hong Kong said, rubbing his cheek against Iceland's mop of silky white hair.

Icey sighed again, but couldn't hold back the smile that crept over his lips. Hugging back, he said, "If I'm a kitten, then you're a mouse."

"No way! I'm totally the ferocious Siberian tiger." The Asian said, making Iceland laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. I bet."

"No, I totally am! Can't you see the resemblance? I'm the protector of evil!"

Iceland was about to respond, when he suddenly froze with his hands placed quickly on his stomach.

Noticing, Hong immediately began asking if he was alright as he tugged the baggy shirt up.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. The baby was just stretching is all." Icey whispered, smiling non-convincingly.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor again, Ice." Hong suggested. "This shouldn't hurt you as much as it has been."

"I don't know..." Icey began, but when seeing Hong's worried eyes, he added. "If it continues, I'll go see England."

Relaxing slightly, he then heard Iceland yawn. His partner hadn't been able to sleep alone well lately since the incident with Norway, and it worried Hong. Hong Kong would go to use the bathroom and he would come back to his boyfriend screaming and thrashing around the bed.

When the Asian climbed back in to hug the Icelandic gently, soothing him, the screams would die down to soft whimpers and the thrashing would turn to shivering.

It scared him.

Picking Icey up, he decided that he wouldn't leave his side in bed for even a moment. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." Hong murmured, carrying the tired Iceland upstairs.

Laying him on the neatly made bed below, Hong Kong pulled Icey to him and held him close, petting the soft head of hair as he felt Icey fall into a light sleep.

Hong didn't fall asleep, and instead watched the rise and fall of the Icelandic's chest, making sure to keep the nightmares that haunted his lover's dreams away.

All night, Iceland had a dream of a giant tiger fighting off demons. His protector against the nightmares. He decided then that Hong Kong might of been right about one thing.

He really was like a ferocious Siberian tiger.

_**TBC...**_

_~Aw, how cute was that? The fluffy HongIce, I swear it will be the death of me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya Friends!~_


End file.
